My Memories
by iTumnusXinXNarnia
Summary: Misao as written my Novella's POV, as well as snippets of Aya following the events of Mad Father. Rated T just in case.
1. Novella - Entry One

**A/N: I don't know how dark this story will be. I suck at writing horror, but this is my attempt! I just loved Novella, she was so cute! So this is her tale... and Aya's as well. Each chapter will only be roughly 100 to 300 words... a challenge set for myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Japan, 2011_

 _Novella_

Mr Onigawara is the Student Council President now. He automatically made me Vice-President, which I was rather pleased with. He said I didn't have to leave the library if I didn't want to - the school had demons and the dead walking about.

It also gave me time to find that password he spoke about. I didn't know what it was to, but my curiousity got the better of me. Perhaps it would end this dreadful curse?

Curses. I despised them.

Mr Onigawara always took myself and the scientist along with him whenever he needed to tend to a place that had been cursed. I tried to help break the curse where I could, and so did Onigawara, but that scientist - my creator - he was just a nuisance, always walking about with his chainsaw and laughing.

I was about to take another book off one of the shelves when Onigawara summoned me. I was quick to rush through the halls. As I did, I saw a student get jumped by one of the demons, and that was one of his last moments. I almost felt pity, but I was in such a rush that the feeling left quickly.

Onigawara was waiting patiently with a student for me. And it didn't take him long to fill me in on what was going on.


	2. Aya - Entry One

**A/N: Aya and Novella in one night so I can set the chapter names! xD enjoy!**

 _Germany, 1916_

 _Aya_

Today was the day I opened my clinic. Maria was so happy; I was almost sure the clinic was cleaner than our house in Northern Germany had ever been! Maria quickly walked about neatening last minute things as I made sure everything was ready.

I couldn't believe the day had come where I was going to be able to help people. All those people who lived in the streets and couldn't afford doctors. I remembered my promise to Dio all those years ago.

"Don't forget about us. Don't forget about the people and animals who suffered here. For nobody else will remember us. Promise you will remember us."

I would always remember them. I never spoke about them with Maria; she didn't like to remember all the horrible things that had happened then. I tried to forget them, instead remembering the goodness of the patients, but sometimes their screams haunted my dreams.

Maria most likely had their faces haunting her dreams instead.

We were making up for it now, though. Dio stayed in the back of my mind as I stepped back and admired my work. I let out a relieved sigh, smiling widely as I heard a sound that thrust me into my career. Someone was knocking at the door. Maria stepped out as I went to the door, opening it to reveal a young man standing on my doorstep.

He was looking about. "Is this the Drevis Clinic? I've heard you accept patients at no cost?"

I smiled brightly. "That is correct, sir! My name is Aya Drevis; would you like to come in?" As the man stepped in, he helpfully closed the door behind him. I glanced momentarily at his hands, looking away when I felt something strange come over me.

The man had the most beautiful hands I had ever seen.


	3. Novella - Entry Two

_Japan 2011_

 _Novella_

Everything was all gunked up and funked up and I don't have anymore words that go along with those descriptions, but that's how the school was. Onigawara needed an update; apparently it was much worse than he imagined. We'd dealt with a good number of curses by this point, but this seemed to be one of the harder ones to deal with.

Onigawara introduced the student as Aki. She was to break the curse. That seemed so brave of her to do so... I wondered what had happened to this girl - Misao? - to cause her to curse the school like this.

I never got a chance to ask. Onigawara sent me on my way again, and I obeyed without question, hurrying out and back to the safety of my library. I had begun debating whether or not to search for Onigawara's password again when the door opened and Aki stumbled in.

I rushed to her. "Aki! Are you alright? It must be scary out there." I peeked over her shoulder into the hallway before shutting the door. Too risky leaving the door open.

She shook her head. "I'm alright. President Onigawara said I should come to you if I need any help... Is your name Miss Library?"

I nodded. "Well... I don't really like that name. But if you become my friend, you can choose a new one!" I grasped her hands tightly, and her eyes widened. "Aki, will you be my friend, please? I've never had any friends before!"

She blushed. "Uh, alright... I guess I can be your friend. And you want a new name?" I nodded eagerly, twisting my hands together as I nervously hopped from one foot to the other in front of Aki. What was my new name going to be?

"What about Aya?" she suggested after a few moments of thinking. "It's short, simple, and you just seem like an Aya."

Aya.

The name resonated with me... it was somehow familiar? But I thought it was perfect. I smiled brightly, hugging AKi tightly. "Yes, yes! Aya is perfect! I'll take good care of it... I like it so much."

"I'm glad you like it," Aki smiled.


	4. Aya - Entry Two

**A/N: I feel like this chapter is darker than others. *shudders* I'm just going off what the game wrote at the end, I am most definitely not a doctor. Anyway, enjoy!... *shudders again***

 _Germany, 1916_

 _Aya_

I told Maria about the patient with the beautiful hands after he left. She watched me carefully as I spoke of him, with those intensely piercing eyes of hers... The very same eyes that used to make me fell strange and uncomfortable. Now, I was grateful for them. She could spot deception and deceit from a mile away.

She sighed when I finished speaking. I was a little worried about what she would say, but all she asked was, "Did you... did you want to do anything with them? How did it feel? Strange? Longing? Curiousity?"

I almost didn't understand what she was saying. Strange? Longing? What did she... She didn't mean...

Did she mean did I want those hands for myself? No. No, I already had perfectly good hands, beautiful like my Mom's but as skilled and steady as my Father's... I made a fine doctor, apparently. There was only one other way she meant...

Like how my father wanted beautiful specimens. Body parts. He had wanted to preserve them, to preserve beauty forever. Eventually, the hands of that man would grow frail and old, wrinkled and unperfect... A sensation of fear gripped at me. I couldn't allow that.

But how could I prevent this? My Father was cruel with his methods... I believed now that he enjoyed their screams of pain. I didn't. I couldn't bear to have someone hurt at my hands. There had to be a way to make them feel nothing at all... There had to be a way.

Some kind of numbing agent... anesthetic? I'd heard it was powerful. Could put a patient to sleep in moments... and they felt nothing. Perhaps that would work. I was scared...

I had never felt so scared in my entire life.


	5. Novella - Entry Three

_Japan, 2011_

 _Novella_

Onigawara's password continues to elude me. I read nearly every book on one shelf (all of which I thoroughly enjoyed) when I heard a thumping noise. I stopped what I was doing, frozen. Where was it coming from? As I listened, I heard it again... it was coming from the door.

I jumped, dropping the book I was holding. Someone was trying to get in! And it didn't sound like they were knocking... I jumped again, shrieking when the door finally broke, falling to the floor, and one of the students who had been killed in the halls wandered, his eyes completely black and his hands held toward me.

He moved toward me at a frightening speed. He had almost reached me when I screamed and threw my book at him - the one I had dropped - as hard as I could. He stopped for a few moments, almost like he was confused by my attack, and began walking again.

Quickly, I ran around to the other side of the bookshelf. I had no weapons and no magic, so I could only use other resources. Grunting, I began pushing on the shelf as hard as I could. It wobbled dangerously, the student right underneath it now. I tried pushed it again, and this time it fell, landing right on the student underneath.

I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Did I... did I just do that? My poor shelf was ruined... I didn't have much time to grieve as I heard a voice say, "Well done, Miss Library... or should I call you Aya now?"

Looking up, I saw Mr Onigawara fixing my door, and Aki was standing beside him, somehow holding up a teenage boy who had fainted. I rushed to her aid immediately. "This is my friend Tohma," she told me, allowing me to lead her toward my bedroom. "Something happened, I dunno, but can you care for him?"

As we laid him on the bed, I gazed at him. He scared me a little - I wasn't used to taking care of boys, especially human ones. But I turned to Aki anyway with a determined smile.

"Of course I can take care of him, my friend."


	6. Aya - Entry Three & Novella - Entry Four

**A/N: NONE OF THIS CHAPTER IS MINE! This is in both Mad Father and Misao, and the whole reason I started writing this... So, basically, all credits to Sen. And to vgperson for translating it xD**

 _Germany, 1920 & Japan, 2011_

 _Aya & Novella_

I know father's secret.

My father is a scientist. He loves research and is always locked up in the lab in the basement. I've always heard things from that lab... Animal and human screams... Even at a young age, I knew what my father was doing. So I pretended I wasn't looking. That I didn't know or hear anything. I feigned ignorance the whole time. Because I loved father.

That's not the only secret I know.

When Mom and I weren't around, he and his helper...


	7. Novella - Entry Five

_Japan, 2011_

 _Novella_

Aki had decided to stay in the library for a while and rest. She poked around in my books, reading about 'The Red-Eyed Stranger' and many other tales. Many of the books had been given to me by Mr Onigawara on his travels... 'The Red-Eyed Stranger' was a particular favourite of his.

I minded my own business, trying to clean up the mess from before, when I realised Aki had gone strangely silent. I didn't hear her leave, so I peeked around the bookshelf... to find her in front of my personal bookshelf, reading a book entitled 'My Memories'.

My eyes went wide. "Aki, don't read that!" I rushed to her, quickly taking the book away. She seemed a little puzzled, and even a little scared, at what she had read. I stared at her for a few moments, and I could see in her eyes what she had read. I decided to ask her something.

"Aki..." I began slowly, and she sat up, listening intently. "Have you encountered anyone besides your classmates here? Someone who stands out a little bit more than the rest?" The question seemed to surprise her, but Aki thought for a few seconds, going over who she had seen.

"Um... I saw a guy with purple hair and a chainsaw," she said at last, and I sighed deeply. "What? Who is he?" she asked. I looked left to right before beckoning her to come closer. She leaned toward me.

"He's my creator," I told her.


	8. Aya - Entry Four

_Germany, 1910_

 _Aya_

I remembered his words to Maria clearly from my Mom's memory. It would always stick fast in my mind; those strange words no daughter ever expected to hear from their father. Just remembering it made me shiver at times... it made me nervous. Right now, I could be a doll.

 _"She is my most precious... doll of them all."_

Even as I write this, I shiver. Hearing him say that, the flash of light, returning to his lab and seeing Mom's body, so perfectly preserved... Once upon a time, I had wondered how he preserved her so perfectly. Now... now I knew the secret myself. When Maria realised my intentions, she told me. And it worked.

None of them suffered. It was quick and painless... No one suffered. I buried them in the woods respectfully, the parts I didn't need, along with their names. No one ever asked, and we didn't tell anyone. Not a single scream had been uttered in this house... except for the ones that erupted from my own lips.

I screamed myself awake still. The nightmares never stopped. They were a constant reminder of what had happened so long ago... and it was just another way to make sure I never forgot.


	9. Novella - Entry Six Part One

_Japan, 2011_

 _Novella_

I told Aki of my creator - her eyes were gradually widening as I explained who he was to me and how he always came along with Mr Onigawara and I, though he never helped with anything. She nodded slowly when my tale finished, though her expression changed quickly when I revealed something.

"I saw him taking a student away," I said, remembering the horrid screams coming from the girl whose hair he had a hold of. "A pink-haired girl... I've never seen someone so terrified." It bothered how much the scientist had free rein - I never understand how Mr Onigawara kept him with us.

Aki leaped to her feet. "He's got Yoshino!" she shouted, and before I could stop her she had torn out the library. I glanced toward her friend, who was still asleep. I could probably leave him for a few moments...

Quickly, I sneaked out of the library and down to the school's science rooms. The scientist wasn't in there when I arrived, but I could hear that girl - Yoshino, was it? - screaming for dear life, and Aki trying to comfort her.

I didn't know what to do, or how to help. I had to help my friend Aki. I was about to step out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't jump; I didn't even move. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder to see...

The scientist.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
